


All I have ever wanted

by Reedusislife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Rickyl Witers' Group March 2016 Challange, Rickyl Writers' Group, mentioned Richonne, run down store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rick. I really like you. And I thought Alexandria would be our chance.” Daryl muttered. “But, I see you wanted Michonne.” Suddenly Rick understood. He leaned over and kissed Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I have ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I am not bashing Richonne.
> 
> This is for the Rickyl Writers' Group March 2016 Challange
> 
> Comments and kudos welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Since the beginning it has always been Rick and Daryl. Daryl loved Rick with every fiber in him. He knew Rick loved him. It may be in a brother way but he still did. Now that they were behind the walls in Alexandria they might have a chance together. Oh, how he wanted a chance to cuddle up to him at night. He wanted all of Alexandria to know who he belonged to. He would proudly wear any love marks that he would receive. He would do all this and more for Rick. If he were only given the chance.

He thought he had a chance. First it was Jesse and now it Michonne. He just wanted a chance. He pouted for a couple of days. He was extra grumpy. No one suspected why. After half the town found them naked together Daryl was heartbroken. They listened to Jesus speak after that. Rick and Daryl were scheduled for a run in a few days. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle it. He was just going to have to suck it up and move on. 

The day of the run they got in the car. Rick started playing his horrible music while Daryl just sat back and listened. “What you aren’t going to say anything?” Rick asked. “I have nothing to say.” Daryl roughly responded. They continued the drive in silence. Rick was wondering what was causing Daryl to be so exclusive. While Daryl was trying to get over Rick. Once they got to the first location they fell in side by side, like always.

They opened a door and that was when hell broke loose. The little ran down store was full of walkers. They swarmed the two. They were back to back fighting. The fought their way into the store. Once they were inside they slammed the door close. “We will have to wait them out.” Rick stated. Daryl just shrugged and started scavenging. This came natural to him. Daryl found some supplies.

Rick sat down against the counter. Daryl was still walking around the store. “Daryl. Please sit down you are making me nervous.” Rick said to him. Daryl just grunted. Him making Rick nervous that was a new thing. Daryl sat down anyway. “Wanna tell me what is bothering you?” Rick asked. “Not really.” Daryl replied. Rick just looked at him. 

Rick knew that Daryl would talk when he was ready. So he waited. Daryl finally broke down and started talking. “Rick. I really like you. And I thought Alexandria would be our chance.” Daryl muttered. “But, I see you wanted Michonne.” Suddenly Rick understood. He leaned over and kissed Daryl.

Daryl seemed shock. He had not expected that. He kissed Rick back. “What about Michonne?” He questioned. Rick just smiled. “I did not know you felt this way.” Rick replied. “I will end it when we get back.” Rick continued.

The walkers had gave up and moved on. Rick took Daryl’s hand after they loaded everything in the car. Rick and Daryl were both smiling when they arrived back home. 

Michonne knew what was discussed. She was not mad. She still wanted to be around Judith. Rick looked at Daryl.

“You are all I have ever wanted.” Rick kissed him.


End file.
